TLC
by Min Daae
Summary: Gideon/Felix fluff, dedicated to LJ user grey gazania. "It wouldn't be...Gideon, who rubs your back when your muscles ache from coughing…"


When the spasm settled, Felix found the breath to say ruefully, "I'm sorry."

:You're sorry? Do you mean to tell me that you have fabricated that cough as a means for your own enjoyment, because then, yes, you should be. Otherwise, you have the misfortune to be sick, and I hardly think it was your idea.:

Felix mustered a weak laugh that led to another coughing spasm, shoulders seizing violently. Gideon slipped his arms around him and held him until it passed. "Your sense of humor," he panted, "Is killing me, Gideon."

:Don't say that. I'll worry.: His lover went back to massaging his shoulders, fingers firm and assured, pressing in little circles to ease the knots in his muscles. :Lean back a little. There. If you relaxed the coughing wouldn't hurt so much.:

"If I relaxed," Felix said snippily, "As you told me the other day, I would not be in this situation to begin with."

:Don't try, Felix. I only argue with people who can say more than ten words without coughing.: Gideon's voice was surprisingly mild as his hands spread out to lay across Felix's shoulder blades. :You know, I could do this better skin to skin.:

"No," said Felix, tensing again, but Gideon's hands stayed still.

:I mean it. I am the last one who would judge you. For anything. And I could hardly tell anyone else, could I? Take a breath, you're undoing all my work.:

Felix breathed, and Gideon went back to rubbing his back, both quiet for long moments. Felix twitched, a little. "Not now, Gideon."

He shrugged, acquiescing without a fight, and asked instead, :Why are you so tense anyway? Some obscure thaumaturgical theory escaping you? I might be able to help, you know, if you could get your head out of your ass long enough to ask…:

Felix choked on the water he'd been trying to drink and started coughing anew, violently. Gideon pounded his back once or twice as Felix tried to gather himself, with an effort, eyes slightly bloodshot. "_Gideon. _If you please…" He took a deep breath and lifted a hand to scrub through his hair. Gideon pushed his hand down and ran his fingers gently through the red tangle instead. "Perhaps I'm just sick of people who look askance at me as though I'm either a highly volatile madman or else a strange medical curiosity."

For the first time, a touch of pique entered Gideon's mind-voice. :Looking at _you._: And Felix remembered who his lover was, or rather, where he was from and where he was trained, and flushed with embarrassment. :Don't try to apologize,: Gideon said, and this time it was him who was a little snippy, :I don't want to watch you fumble around it for a half an hour.:

Felix flushed more, and after a brief and slightly awkward silence, Gideon sighed and went back to massaging Felix's shoulders. :You need to sleep.:

"I can't," Felix said, and it came out too much like a whine for his taste. "My chest hurts, my back hurts, and every time I try to lie down I start coughing." As if to demonstrate, several wracking coughs tore from his throat, so that Gideon had to hold him steady until he regained the ability to breathe.

:We'll work something out. At least try.: Gideon shifted from behind him, stacking pillows high. :Lean back against that. And relax. The coughs seem worse when you tense up.:

Felix leaned back, obligingly, and did his best to obey the second order as well. "Gideon? What are you doing?" There was no answer, and fretting, Felix tried to sit up. "Gideon?" And was rewarded with another coughing fit for his efforts, this one doubling him in half.

Gideon's hands were on his shoulders again, warm and calm, easing the knots again, massaging from the outside down to his spine. He adjusted until Felix was nestled on his body, head propped on his chest, arms around his waist, before bringing a steaming cup over from the bedside table. :Here. Try this.:

"What is it?" Felix eyed it, bleary-eyed and suspicious. He could feel Gideon's amusement, though he didn't laugh, didn't even twitch.

:Just some tea. Tea with honey in it. It might help a little.:

Felix sipped it, warily, then had another, larger sip. "It tastes good," he allowed reluctantly, and Gideon pulled the cup out of his hands.

:I've always thought so.: He set the steaming tea aside and brushed back some hair from his lover's forehead. :Try to sleep, at least a little. I'll be here.:

Felix didn't bother to open either bleary eye, this time, lips barely moving. "That shouldn't be reassuring."

Gideon might have smiled, pressing his lips to Felix's forehead, lightly. :But it is?:

"But it is," Felix agreed sleepily, and found Gideon's hand with his, twining their fingers together.


End file.
